This invention relates to an improved catalytic process for preparing silyl ethers. In particular, the invention relates to a process for preparing silyl ethers by catalysis of carbonyl compounds with organosilicon hydrides in the presence of Group VIII elements.
It is known to produce silyl ethers by reacting carbonyl compounds with organosilicon hydrides in the presence of catalysts. Such a process which utilizes a phosphine halo-rhodium catalyst is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,843. There, suitable carbonyl compounds such as aldehydes and ketones are shown as well as suitable organosilicon hydrides. Preparation of vinyloxy-containing organosilicon compounds using zinc chloride as a catalyst is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,888. Reaction of acetone with silane at high temperatures (300.degree. C.-600.degree. C.) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,451. This patent also discloses that ultraviolet light may be used to catalyze the reaction.